Passion Plays
by cloudlessS M I L E
Summary: All it was was one look. One smile. Three words.
1. At The Beginning

**Title: **Passion Plays  
**Main Character(s):** Tim Riggins and Sawyer Owen (Original Character)  
**Rated:** Teen  
**Word Count Of Chapter: **1242  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Friday Night Lights or its characters. All ownership goes to its rightful owners. All I own is my imagination, writing, and the character Sawyer Owen.  
**Summary:** "All it was was one look. One smile. Three words."

**Author's Note:** First chapter's short. I know. And there's not much interaction with Timmy, but it's coming. Please let me know what you think. I appreciate any feedback/etc. I can get! This is my first Friday Night Lights fic, so be nice. I'm still getting their characters down pact.

* * *

**Chapter One: At The Beginning**

Tim Riggins is probably best known for the party boy that he is. Getting drunk pretty much twenty four seven, sleeping with his best friend's girl... not exactly the best track record. But, he gets what he wants from girls, which is probably best explained with the fact that he's a Panther.

The Dillon High School Panthers are a lot like celebrities around this town. Dillon, Texas. If you're a Panther, or if you're in the family with a Panther, you're idolized. It's as simple as that. It's how this town's run, but along with being idolized, comes a lot of drama.

It's a simple equation, but one many players don't enjoy. If you win, you're congratulated and loved. But if you lose, you're hated and pretty much wanted dead by all town citizens. But, so far, the Panthers have had an unbeatable season, so there's nothing to worry about. Right?

Tim took another swig of his beer, leaning against his truck as he waited for practice to start. It was definitely not the best time for practice. Coach Taylor had decided to not allow his team to party. And well, if he couldn't party, then Tim would bring the party with him. The party being the booze that is.

Finishing off the can, he eyed a couple of girls walking past, knowing they'd be coming to watch. Although there weren't many spectators during practice, the only reason to be around was to wait for the players to finish and drag them off somewhere with them - them being the ladies.

Tim Riggins enjoyed the ladies. He was a ladies man. Despite his lack of sleep, and well his 'look'. That look that made him seem like he hadn't showered in days. But, hey, what can you do?

-----

There was something different about this town, something that was different from her last, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Tapping her steering wheel with her pale hands, the only thing dark being her black nail polished fingernails perfectly done. Singing along with the music was something that was familiar. Stopping with a screech, she hopped out of her convertible that had once been her brothers and hopped up the sidewalk, heading towards the front door of a familiar family.

"I'll get it!" Mrs. "Coach" Taylor called, getting up off the couch to head for the front door. Julie was in her bedroom studying, at least she thought she was, and well she wouldn't question where Eric Taylor, Coach of the Dillon Panthers was. Probably doing something with football. Shaking her head at the thought, she flung the door open in a swift movement, revealing a figure that made her gape.

With a soft scoff, one that showed that she wasn't quite believing the sight before her, she looked the teenage girl up and down. That same dyed red, darted straight, hair blew in the wind which matched her green eyes. She knew the girl well, her husband having coached her brother many years before coming to Dillon and many years before the accident.

"My, my." she started, "If it isn't Miss Sawyer Owen."

"Hey Mrs. T!" the girl cried, a smile sketching on her face.

"It's been a long time." Mrs. Taylor nodded, opening the door wider. "Come on in, get out of the cold."

"Thanks." Sawyer responded, stepping into the cozy, not to mention warm, home and wiping her feet lightly on the mat. Taking off her jacket, she ran her fingers through her hair, letting her bangs hit her face, blinding her if only for a few moments before she blew them out of her eyes and to where they were supposed to be, swaying to the side of her face.

"So, what do we owe this pleasure?" Tami took the girl's jacket and hung it up, leading her into the living room.

"Mom said it was time for a change." she told the woman, following her further into the house. "She said a fresh start would do us some good." she added shortly after, with a shrug.

Mrs. Taylor nodded, almost agreeing with the girl's mother. "Well, how about I go grab Julie and we can all do some catching up? Eric's out at the school, I think, coaching... As usual."

"Sounds like fun." Sawyer nodded.

------

"Okay, so this school doesn't really have much to it. You just go to classes and try not to fall asleep because of how boring it is..." Julie explained, as she walked down the hallway, "But, it's the after school activities that are much better."

Sawyer laughed, "You mean parties?" she questioned her old friend, nudging her lightly, "Are you trying to tell me that Julie Taylor, Queen of listening to her parents and obeying the rules, goes out to parties?"

"Hey! You'd be surprised at what's changed since we last spoke. I mean, for one thing, I've got a football player as a boyfriend." she bragged.

Shaking her head, Sawyer held onto her newly received text books. It was only her first day and already she had about fifty pages of readings to do. This was why she had tried to convince her mom to let her transfer _after_ the semester was over. "Okay, come on. Show me your 'boyfriend'. I'm not quite sure I believe this yet."

"You're in luck. He's over there." Julie spoke a few moments later, her speed quickening at the sight of Matthew Saracen, number seven of the Dillon Panthers.

"Hey." Matt responded to her smile with his own, kissing Julie quickly as he glanced to the girl trailing behind her.

"Matt, this is my good friend Sawyer. She's new. From California."

"H-Hey." Matt offered his hand, and Sawyer shook it.

-----

"Hey, Mrs. T." Sawyer sighed as she let herself into the Guidance Counsellar's office. She was supposed to go and see Tami Taylor to tell her everything had gone well during her first day of school.

"Oh, hey Sawyer." the woman greeted the girl, before finishing up typing something on the computer and then turning to face her. "So, how was the first day of school?"

"It was fine. Julie introduced me to Matt Saracen. Number seven of the Dillon Panthers." she said, as though it was the most interesting thing in the world with a small smirk.

"Yeah, those two are pretty fond of each other." Mrs. Taylor responded, her voice a showing a little hesitation, but she didn't let that catch on as she changed the subject. "Like your teachers? Anything you need help with?"

"Nope. Well, I mean, it's school so it's obvious that I don't _enjoy_ my teachers with them giving me all this homework, but I can manage." she nodded her head.

"Good. Well, you just let me know if you need anything. I'm right here."

Nodding her head, the red head got up and flung her shoulder bag over her shoulder, "You got it. I'll see you later, Mrs. Taylor." she said before exiting the room and knocking into someone. With a loud 'umph' she felt her books drop to the ground and the guy walk past her.

"Yeah, it's no problem! I'm okay, I've got this." Sawyer called after the boy sarcastically, shaking her head, scoffing somewhat before finding him turning around to her as she stood up with her books firmly where they were before.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going." he said coldly.


	2. Locking It Up With a Key

**Title: **Passion Plays  
**Main Character(s):** Tim Riggins and Sawyer Owen (Original Character)  
**Rated:** Teen  
**Word Count Of Chapter: **1841  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Friday Night Lights or its characters. All ownership goes to its rightful owners. All I own is my imagination, writing, and the character Sawyer Owen.  
**Summary:** "All it was was one look. One smile. Three words."

**Author's Note:** The more reviews I receive, the more updates that come. I like to know what you guys think. Once again, I'm still trying to figure out their characters.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Locking It Up With a Key  
**

Sawyer ran her fingers through her hair as she followed Julie through the crowd of people, towards the door leading outside. A relieved sigh fell from her lips as she reached the front door and got to breathe the fresh air. The Panthers had won their game earlier that night, and it was celebration time as many had exclaimed, some into her own ear which wasn't really something she enjoyed.

There was a time when Sawyer had been quite a football fan. That was until it killed her brother. Well, it didn't literally kill him, but it was the things that came with it that did. Sawyer leaned against the outside wall of the house, taking a long swig from her red beer cup as she glanced at Julie. "Still waiting on that boyfriend of yours? You know, I told you not to date football players for a reason." she teased the girl, although from what she had seen, and heard of, Matt Saracen was one of the good players.

"He's coming. He's sometimes late because he has to take care of his Grandmother." Julie told her friend, swatting her lightly across the shoulder as Sawyer stood there, acting as though it had hurt.

* * *

"Hey Matty. Who's the new girl your girl's always hanging out with?" Smash brought up over a can of booze as he walked through the crowded house. 

"Sawyer something." Tyra chimed in, joining the two boys as she emerged from the washroom.

"Sawyer Owen." Waverly corrected, appearing almost out of nowhere, joining the group as Tim overheard the conversation.

"Yeah. She's from California, I think it was. Her brother's big on football or something." Matt shrugged as he spoke, looking around for Julie. "Julie said something about her brother being on Coach's team for awhile in high school, or something."

"Wouldn't mind showing her a thing or two myself," one of the players joked with a smirk, as Matt finally noticed his girlfriend and removed himself from the group.

* * *

"Hey, you Sawyer?" Tim asked, his tone showed he couldn't care less but if he wanted to continue playing, Mrs. Taylor had told him he had to bring his marks up. And, she had given him Sawyer Owen's name. 

Sawyer looked up, her bright green eyes hung to his as she laughed a bit, "What's it to you?" she mocked his tone from the first day that she had bumped into him - literally. "Oh, don't tell me I'm in your seat? Please, let me move for you." she teased, grabbing her stuff, getting ready to leave.

Tim ignored the comments though, and shook his head before Sawyer sat back down next to Julie. "You're supposed to be helping me with English."

"What are you talking about?"

"Coach's wife says I need to bring up a grade in the class, and you're like a perfect student or whatever."

"No. I don't think so." she said, without even thinking twice about it. Sawyer didn't get anywhere near football players - anymore.

"Hey, it's not like I want to spend my free time with a nerd."

"Well, what would you prefer? You obviously don't shower during that time either." she spat back at him quickly.

"Tomorrow at six." Tim told her, his voice stern, as though he were demanding her presence at that time.

"Can't."

"Then Sunday."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"You're a football player who thinks that because of it, you can take advantage of basically everything. And I don't do that. I don't associate with football players. Believe me, I know how this town works. They make you into some kind of idol. Well, guess what? You're not one."

"Isn't your brother a football player?"

"Was. Past tense. And that's the only lesson you'll be getting out of me." Sawyer gathered up the rest of her stuff up off the lunch table and stood up, her chair making a few squeaking noises as it scraped across the cafeteria floor. "I'll get 'Coach's Wife' to get you a new 'nerd'. See you in class Julie."

* * *

Sitting in the library the very next day, Mister Tim Riggins sat at an empty round table staring at the criteria sheet for his book report. Even just opening the book would have made more progress than he had. 

"You know, to do the assignment requires reading the book, so I suggest opening the book would be a great start." a voice overcame his thoughts.

Looking up, he quirked an eyebrow, "Thought you didn't associate with football players?"

"I don't. But it was you or some annoying freshman kid who would never shut up." she groaned at the thought of the boy. "Besides, Mrs. Taylor has done a lot of things for me - I owe her." Sawyer reached out, taking a hold of the piece of paper that had the criteria typed out. "Well, first you've got to read the book." she repeated herself.

"Can't you just get the cliff notes? Or even why don't you write it for me? It would go much faster, not to mention you wouldn't have to be around me." Tim offered, but got a quick shaking head in response.

"Look, lets just get one thing straight - I am not doing your homework for you, and I'm definitely not helping you cheat. I'm not one of the rally girls." Sawyer added the last part, shaking her head once more and leaning back in her chair.

Tim sighed, "Geez, I should've just taken the F." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Sawyer walked quickly towards her locker, avoiding the large crowds of students down the hallway. She had to get home, and quick. Well, at least before her parents did; she enjoyed the peace and quiet, even if it was only for an hour or so. The fake red head, ran her fingers through her hair, raking her bangs out of her face as she tossed her text books into her locker, having no homework. None that she couldn't do over the weekend, anyway. 

Slinging her bag back over her shoulder, she closed her locker and maneuvered her way back towards the student parking lot, keys in hand. Humming a song that popped into her head, to herself, Sawyer reached her car and unlocked the convertible, before finding a book getting thrown at her.

"Geez. What are you, trying to do, kill me or something?" she exclaimed, before even looking at who had thrown the book at her.

"Only if you can add it into this book. It's lame as hell." the voice responded.

"So, you actually tried to read it?"

The dark haired boy shrugged his shoulders, "I had some spare time."

"Oh yeah?" Sawyer cocked an eyebrow, before smirking somewhat. "Well you'll have a lot more spare time to read lame-ass books if you don't finish reading this one and do your book report." she told the boy, handing him the book back. "And, throwing books at the girl whose very well educated mind has to get you a passing grade, isn't such a great idea there, Riggins." she told him, turning on her car as her music blared once more.

"Toodles." she waved, tilting her head to the side, mocking him in her own way before pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Are you coming to the game Friday night?" For once, Sawyer wasn't the one rambling on about pointless things - even if Tim had been listening. Things like where he went out to dinner wasn't something that came up in his normal conversations. Mostly because there wasn't any interesting places he went out to dinner to. Not any new places that anyone else had been too. 

Sawyer shook her head, still proofreading his essay. "Why not? I thought your family was big on football." Once again, Tim was trying to figure out what was behind her sudden hate for the game. How anyone could hate the game was beyond him.

"Was being the key word, here." she responded mindlessly, her eyes not leaving the paper.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Tim decided that the best way to get his answer, was to come right out with it.

"Nothing you'd take any interest in." she responded, a little too quickly for his liking.

"Oh, please Owen." Calling Sawyer by her last name had become a habit these past few weeks that they had been spending together. He had finally managed to read the book, and start his paper. Half of it was done, he still needed some help on the other half. And not that he'd admit it or anything, and if you dare tell a soul he'd hunt you down and kill you but he quite enjoyed his study time with Miss Sawyer Owen. The red headed girl who wasn't afraid to call him on his crap and hit him on the back of the head when he did or said something stupid or ass-worthy. Some would call it flirting... And he had no problem with that. "I'm sure it would be much more interesting than how some guy almost ran you over the other day."

Sawyer froze, quite surprised that he had remembered the subject of her constant ramblings two days ago. She finally looked up from the paper, "I'll have you know, the idea of me getting run over excites some people." she paused as Tim smirked, but she stopped him from making any comment, "That came out totally wrong."

"I'm sure. But, look Owen, I've listened to you talk about your chocolate chip whatever cookies for an hour. Why can't you answer my simple question?"

"Chocolate Chip-Oatmeal."

"What?"

"The cookies. They were chocolate chip-oatmeal cookies, not chocolate chip-whatever cookies." Sawyer handed him the paper back, "It's good except for a few mistakes here and there which I marked, and you can fix when you're typing it up."

Tim groaned, a loud groan that was most likely heard by the whole library as he slid down in his seat. Sawyer kept dodging his questions about her past, and that just kept him wanting more.


	3. He's a Charmer

**Title: **Passion Plays  
**Main Character(s):** Tim Riggins and Sawyer Owen (Original Character)  
**Rated:** Teen  
**Word Count Of Chapter: **1126  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Friday Night Lights or its characters. All ownership goes to its rightful owners. All I own is my imagination, writing, and the character Sawyer Owen.  
**Summary:** "All it was was one look. One smile. Three words."

**Author's Note:** The more reviews I receive, the more updates that come. I like to know what you guys think. Once again, I'm still trying to figure out their characters.

* * *

**Chapter Three: He's a Charmer  
**

Tim stepped off the school bus, looking around like the rest of the team before grabbing his bag. Sawyer hadn't really given him any kid of real answer when he asked her to come to the game. And as much as he hated himself for it, Tim couldn't help but hope she'd come.

* * *

"G-L-A-M..." the two teenage girls sang along to the radio, while every now and then Mrs. Tami Taylor would join in... when she knew the lyrics that would come next. 

"Girls, girls. Save the cheering for the game. I need to make sure I don't kill us all." Mrs. Taylor joked, before a frown pounced on her once smile stricken lips when she realized what she had just said. Kicking herself mentally, she looked in the mirror, glancing to the backseat where Sawyer was. She made sure that she hadn't ruined the mood in the car, but before she coudl say anything, Julie spoke up to keep the thoughts from going over the past.

"Come on, Mom. We're just excited for the game." Julie reasoned, but knew that even with Matt Saracen, she only had a minimal amount of interest in the game. Julie took a secret peek at Sawyer to make sure she wasn't going to bail out on her. Julie practically had to use physical force to get her into the car to begin with, she wasn't planning on going through that again in the middle of a highway.

Tami Taylor smiled softly, glancing into the backseat once again, quickly. Sawyer could feel eyes on her, but chose to stare out the window at the passing cars and scenery instead. After everything that had happened, Tami wasn't sure who or what had possessed or convinced her to step foot in a stadium again, but she'd have to thank them later; knowing her daughter wasn't the only force behind it.

* * *

He saw her. Even through the thousands of people gathered on the field now to celebrate with the rest of the team. Panthers were going to state! His eyes caught hers, and he payed no attention to Julie who ran off only a short moment later towards Matt, who he had blocked to make sure he could get the touchdown. Rain dripped down her face, her hair tangled and her clothing clung to her body. In all the right places, too. He caught sight of her trudging her way over to him as he took off his helmet, clutching it with one hand. 

"Well, Mister Number Thirty-Three, good play out there." Sawyer spoke, approaching the boy. Her red hair, now darkened and she could feel the wet puddles it was producing on her sweater, but she chose to ignore it. It was clear she would be attracting a cold, but that was nothing new when it came to football games. Especially in the rainy seasons. She wondered if her mom still would agree to make her her famous chicken noodle soup when she got sick, like she did for the whole family after games like this. That stopped, of course.

Tim whisked his hair out of his face, looking her up and down intently, but making sure that she didn't notice that he was doing it. Although, he was pretty sure any other guy in his situation would've done the same thing. The girl was fine, and the wet clothing wasn't helping things. As the rain fell down, hard, on them he took note of every single curve the rain had made visible. "Thanks." he said finally, watching her walk closer to him, so there wasn't any room for people to walk between them anymore.

His eyes found their way to her lips. Her glossed lips. Granted, they probably weren't has perfect, and luscious as they were at the beginning of the evening; much like her eye makeup, but they were still very... Well, they were lips. Lips he'd love to do business with. Rain falling off her nose caught his eye, and before he knew it - before he could control it - his hand reached up and his thumb brushed across the side of her cheek where rain droplets were threatening to fall themselves. He reached behind her neck, pulling her closer to him.

His actions took her by surprise, hell his actions took Tim Riggins by surprise, but that didn't stop her from reaching around and finding the crook of his neck to rest her own hands on, and once again, she pulled him closer also. Before he knew it, Tim could feel her warm breath on his face, brushing across his lips before, in only a matter of seconds - although they felt like hours in slow motion - they were crashed down upon hers.

Tim Riggins. Charming girls since fifth grade.

* * *

"Come on, Taylor. Lets go do something fun." Sawyer begged her friend, her voice turning to a begging tone. The red head had no intentions of going to geometry, but with a friend it would definitely make skipping class much more fun. She could've asked Tim, and he probably would have said yes, but Sawyer knew that he had to go to class. And, she couldn't tempt him with the idea of missing out on a lesson. 

Julie flung her head back with a groan, knowing that this torture wouldn't end unless she agreed. "Fine. But if we get caught, I'm so hurting you." she warned. Sawyer waved it off, as though it was an impossible situation as the two girls hurried down the hallway.

Reaching the parking lot, Sawyer led the way to her car and got her keys out. "So, it's your first time skipping class, you name where we go." she smirked, not bothering to open the door but instead hopping onto the seat before sitting down. Julie on the other hand, opened her door conservatively and got in the car.

"Well, you're the expert." Julie pointed out, "We could go to the mall." she suggested with a shrug.

Nodding her head, Sawyer started up the car. "I do need some new clothes."


	4. The New Powderpuff Girls

**Title: **Passion Plays  
**Main Character(s):** Tim Riggins and Sawyer Owen (Original Character)  
**Rated:** Teen  
**Word Count Of Chapter: **1782  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Friday Night Lights or its characters. All ownership goes to its rightful owners. All I own is my imagination, writing, and the character Sawyer Owen.  
**Summary:** "All it was was one look. One smile. Three words."

**Author's Note:** So, I thought I'd establish a timeline (I don't know if I've done this here yet or not) but there has been no Powderpuff Game. And it's just before the State Championships.

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Powderpuff Girls  
**

"I can't believe your mom's punishing us like this." Sawyer mumbled, "I mean, she could have made us wash the hallways of the school and I'd be more happy about it, hell, I'd even clean the damn toilets - being so overjoyed about it it'd make you sick instead of the smell._ Anything._"

"Have I thanked you for letting me turn into you and skip class?" Julie asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, you did." the girl grumbled as the two girls walked into the gym where many girls were already gathered. Sawyer saw Matt and Tim picking teams already.

"Well, I guess it won't be that bad." Julie decided simply, nudging Sawyer.

"As much as the idea of getting to hang around a bunch of cheerleaders is so exciting, I'd be much more happy on a couch with Tim Riggins than on a field with him as a coach." she smirked as Julie crinkled her nose at the thought.

"Please. No visuals." she stated before they were interrupted by the gym teacher.

"Why, how nice of you ladies to join us. Taylor, Owen come join the rest of us."

Sawyer groaned, throwing her head back as she was dragged towards the rest of the group - acting as though she'd much rather have her head chopped off than play in some stupid Powderpuff game. Why in the world would a school want to make these games annual?

"Owen." Tim spoke up, removing hair from his eyes. "You're on the team." he added once more as Sawyer stood stationary and the class cheered. Mumbling something not audible to herself, but it was probably better that way, she walked over towards Tim and the rest of the girls he had already picked.

"Yeah, wipe the smirk off your face, Riggins." she said, walking past him and standing beside a girl that she was sure was in her English class. Tim smirked as he thought on his next choice, eyes flickering to Lyla; surprised to see that she was looking right at him, and Sawyer.

"Julie." Matt said.

* * *

"So, you and Riggins, huh?" a voice interrupted Sawyer's thoughts. 

"What?" Turning around, she came face to face with a brunette.

"You and Riggins. You guys a thing now?"

"Is that really any of your business?"

"I was just wondering."

"Garrity, Owen! Get back to your positions!" Tim exclaimed from the sidelines as Sawyer grabbed the football and threw it up in the air before catching it herself. As the girls lined up in their practice positions, Sawyer called the play and ran back with the ball; the quarterback at the time. Her arm raised, she threw the ball, her arm flying around swiftly as the ball rose into the air and flew perfectly towards one of the girls.

"Perfect!" Tim yelled, walking towards the group of girls he had chosen for his team with a smirk that said he knew exactly what he was doing now.

"So, here's what I got. Owen's gonna be QB, Garrity you're the fullback." he continued to list off the different names, some he got right, others he simply made them up as he went along - and the girls didn't seem to care; they just went along with it.

* * *

"Hey, Tim; can I talk to you?" Sawyer pulled Tim over to the side as the group was allowed a water break; a short one, but one none-the-less. "I can't be your quarterback." 

"Why not?" Tim glanced down at his clip board nonchalantly.

"My brother was a quarterback, Tim."

"Exactly. It's in your blood, Red." he sighed when she didn't reply, "Look, whatever happened with your brother is in the past, and since you're not willing to tell me what happened you can't expect me to understand. Owen, you're not going to be like your brother just 'cause you play the same position he did in one game. And it's not even a real game."

"I swore off football. I promised my parents I wouldn't go near anything to do with it." It seemed a bit extreme, but Sawyer was used to telling her parents what they wanted to hear. She couldn't stand to see the look in their eyes when they were disappointed in her. Not to mention that they were quite harsh when it came to penalties for misbehaving.

"Well, to be fair, you've already broken that promise by coming to a game and making out with me." he smirked, but his voice was far from joking.

"That didn't involve me _playing _it."

"Come on, Sawyer. You've got to do this - if not for you, then for me. and if that's not enough; to kick Saracen's team's ass."

Sawyer sighed, "Fine. But not for you so don't start getting a big head about it - well bigger than you already have that is. I'm doing it for bragging rights over Julie."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Rover. And whatever gets you out on that field."

* * *

"So, _Coach_, think we're going to win?" she teased as the two stood at the side of the football field. 

"Losing isn't an option," Tim Riggers, or Coach Riggins, answered, his voice stern and confident.

"Woah there. Like you said; it's just a game."

"Maybe so, but failure is not an option Miss QB-One." his voice went a little softer towards the end, but Sawyer could tell Tim Riggins did _not _enjoy losing.

"Then we won't. Besides with me around, there's not way you can lose." she teased.

"You're starting to sound a bit cocky there, Red." he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"I've been hanging around you too much."

* * *

Sawyer followed Tim towards his truck, as the two headed towards the parking lot. Ever since Sawyer and Julie were caught skipping, she had been taken away privileges of getting to drive her own car to school, not to mention she had to do her homework before hanging out with Julie. And her parents had to check it. She rolled her eyes at the thought. The red head stopped when Tim did and watched him swiftly throw his things into the open back of the truck. Leaning against the side, she continued to watch him as he reached over again. 

"I guess you're going to need a uniform." he stated subtly.

"Oh, you mean I get to be a cool Panther, now too huh?" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well..." he opened his bag and grabbed his uniform, pulling it out. "You're wearing mine so that would make you less of a nerd."

"Oh-hoh!" she exclaimed, pretending as though his comment had hurt her. He chuckled softly, tossing the uniform to Sawyer. "Please tell me you washed it." Tim rolled his eyes and got into his truck.

* * *

Sawyer had grabbed a ride with the Taylors early that day, having not told her parents about the Powderpuff game. Only Mrs. Taylor knew that truth, mainly because they all knew that Coach Taylor would make an issue about it and force her to tell her parents. Sawyer didn't need that right now, she was perfectly fine lying to them, and they were perfectly fine having no idea what was going on in her life. 

"You girls know it's just a healthy game, right?" Tami Taylor commented from the front seat as they pulled into the school's parking lot. "It's not about winning. I don't want to hear any fighting on the way back."

"Oh, there won't be." Julie responded, "Because Sawyer's obviously come to grasp the concept of losing."

Sawyer laughed, "Yeah, if you mean grasping the concept of you losing the game." she nudged her friend. "We all know who has the better arm here."

"I sure do." Julie smirked as the four piled out from the car.

"It's going to be a long way home." Tami mumbled to her husband.

* * *

"Go, go, go!" Tim exclaimed as the red head caught the ball and sprinted down the field. With the ball cradled in her arm, Sawyer dodged the other team as she took advantage of an open hole, dove past Julie quickly and passed the line. Immediately, Landry's arms threw up into the air; signaling a touchdown. 

"Yeah!" Tim laughed in the face of Matt before running over to Sawyer. "We might make a QB out of you yet."

Sawyer tossed the ball towards the boy with a smile. "Sorry I can't say the same about you." she teased, once Tim was closer and his arms found their way to her waist, dropping the ball as he kissed her. Their own celebration was interrupted by a clearing of someone's throat and Sawyer quickly pulled away to see a tall woman very overdressed for this kind of function standing only a few arm lengths away from them.

"You're lucky Richard's in the car." she looked Tim over quickly; obviously disgusted by the boy's appearance. "I'll be in the car. I expect you to be there too." And with a simple glare, she walked away, but not before adding, "Try and take that ugly black stuff off your face. I'd hate to see his face when he finds out."

Sawyer's hand rose to the top of her cheek and ran across the black streak that the players had put on before the game. "So much for that." she muttered softly, quickly pulling off his uniform and giving it back to Tim. "Maybe number thirty-three will have better luck now." she tried to lighten up the situation.

"Who was that?" Tim asked, still slightly confused at what had just happened.

"My mother." she sighed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **thanks for the reviews everyone! It's what motivated me to write another chapter To _Scanner-Cat-Scat_, it simply just means that they couldn't look away from each other. ;) 

Please R&R!


	5. Rude Awakening

**Title: **Passion Plays  
**Main Character(s):** Tim Riggins and Sawyer Owen (Original Character)  
**Rated:** Teen  
**Word Count Of Chapter: **1813  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Friday Night Lights or its characters. All ownership goes to its rightful owners. All I own is my imagination, writing, and the character Sawyer Owen.  
**Summary:** "All it was was one look. One smile. Three words."

**Author's Note:** It's short, but I felt I needed to update with something. I'm sorry if it's not up to the standard, but I lost my 'muse' halfway through but still wanted to continue. That and it's three in the morning, so this is the result. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and a new one will be coming soon, hopefully. Finals are coming soon, so we'll see.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Rude Awakening  
**

"See you tonight?" Tim questioned, finally breaking the silence that had fallen over the couple after the rude awakening from Sawyer's mother. She definitely knew how to ruin a mood.

The red head shook her head lightly, "I'm assuming I'll be locked up for weeks."

"Sneak out."

"I can't Tim."

"Oh, come on. Since when are you one to obey parent rules?"

"I just can't, Tim. I can't disappoint them again." she told him.

"You're seventeen, Owen." he sighed, "You're supposed to be a disappointment. It's what us teenagers do."

"Maybe you are, but my family's different." she shouted, getting frustrated. It took a few moments for her mind to process what she had exactly said, and when she did she immediately wanted to take it back. "Sorry, that came out wrong!" she said quickly.

"No, I think it came out just right. You know, Sawyer, you don't want to tell me what happened to your brother - that's fine - but don't start acting like I'm supposed to understand when you can't even tell me the truth about your past." And with that, Tim walked away from her; leaving a frustrated and disappointed girl standing in the middle of the field.

* * *

Tim threw himself down on a couch while a crowd of people tumbled their way through the crowds of people in some girl's house around him. With a beer can in his hand, he leaned back and sighed. Sawyer had called him earlier, telling him she wouldn't be able to make it; and that she really was sorry. She was frustrated, and took it out on him. Yeah, right. Tim scoffed at the thought before he took another swig from the can. "Where's your new girlfriend?" a voice sounded from behind him. 

"With her family at some scholar dinner or whatever." the guy guessed. She had said something about that earlier that week, but he was too busy feeling like he wasn't invited for a reason to keep asking about it.

She nodded, "Where's Jay?" Tim asked the brunette.

Shrugging, Lyla took a drink from her beer cup. "Telling Matt Saracen what he needs to improve on? Feeling sorry for himself? I don't know."

"He didn't get on the team?" he asked, surprised. Honestly though, Tim hadn't really spoken to Jason even when they were around each other at practice.

"No, and if you acted like a real friend once in a while you'd know that."

"Things haven't been all that great with me either, Lyla, so don't start giving me lectures about being a good friend."

"Please." she scoffed, turning to walk away but soon felt someone grab her wrist. Stopping in her tracks, she turned around. "What are you doing?"

"Can we talk?"

* * *

Sawyer pursed her lips together, obviously bored, as she pushed around the food on her plate. Her family was out with some alumni from Brown University, the school her father went to, and the school she was supposed to go to. But, much to her parent's dismay, she wasn't making the best impression possible. A usual talkative girl, had spent the night pushing around the food on her plate, and swishing the ice in her glass of water. It wasn't like it was her choice to go to the dinner to begin with, and Sawyer had decided it was time to make sure her parents knew that. 

"Sawyer." her mother whispered harshly, "Stop playing with your food and speak up."

"Why? You've always spoken for me." Sawyer told her mother, cocking her eyebrows stubbornly. "Excuse me." she spoke louder to the rest of the adults at the table as she stood up and left the table.

* * *

Tim took another swig of his beer as he pulled Lyla into a bedroom down the hallway from where the main party had been going on. He knew it was a bad idea, but well, Sawyer wasn't around so who would know? The boy closed the door after Lyla followed him inside and immediately attacked her own lips, alcohol clearly on his breath. What else was new, though? 

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, disgusted, pushing Tim away from her.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're drunk, and we're not going down that road again." Lyla told him, her voice stern. She had no intentions of sleeping with Tim again, not after her and Jason going through that rough patch already. She wasn't even quite sure if they were still going through it, or they were back to normal. He was too busy moping around about not getting on the rugby team.

"I've only had a few drinks." he told the girl, moving closer to her once more; contradicting himself as he finished off one of many bottles of beer he had already had that night. "Come on, Lyla." he repeated himself twice before moving in for another kiss.

"Tim." the brunette moved her face away.

"Are you honestly going to tell me that you aren't jealous of me and..." the thought of Sawyer popped in his mind, but quickly he shook it out. He knew that he wouldn't be able to continue doing what he was doing with her on her mind. It was true, he did feel something for her, which was quite rare. Then again, when did he ever do anything with someone who was smart - but didn't do his homework for him?

"Sawyer? You and Sawyer." Lyla finished. "You mean you and your girlfriend, or whatever the hell she is."

"She's nothing."

* * *

"Sorry." Sawyer announced as she sat back down in her seat in the middle of her father and mother. The family across from them nodded as her mother eyed her. Sawyer knew that look, that look that told her they'd have a long talk about what she had just done to disappoint them on the way home. But, it was a new look to be shot towards her. It was usually towards her brother. 

"It's alright, we were just talking about what you plan on doing after high school and university." the dark haired woman responded.

"Yes, your mother was just telling us that you plan on becoming a Doctor."

"Did she now?" her head immediately shot to her mother who nodded her head in approval. The future talk never did go over well with the Owens. They had had their two children's lives planned out since they were born. It didn't matter that her brother, Mitchell Owen was one of the best football players around. Football was not a suitable career.

It took a few more forced smiles and laughs, and nods of her head before the torturous dinner was finally over. Sawyer wasn't looking forward to the ride home, but at least she didn't have to fake a smile and pretend she was going to become something she wasn't. Sawyer wanted to write, but of course she had to follow in her father's footsteps and become a doctor.

As her parents rambled on about her ruining her chances with the Brown alumni, Sawyer's mind was on something completely different. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Tim since the Powderpuff game - well, at least she hadn't had a chance to speak to him properly. Especially about the things she had said. She hadn't meant them, Sawyer just had a way of blurting things out without thinking about the consequences; mostly when she got riled up. "Can you drop me off at Julie's?" she finally spoke up.

* * *

"You're not helping yourself." Lyla told Tim who was moving closer to her every second, and didn't seem to give up no matter what she said. It may have been true, she was a bit jealous. The fact that this Sawyer girl waltzed in and suddenly Tim seemed to be a changed man. But, now she knew it wasn't as true as he pretended it to be. Tim was back to his ways of cheating and acting like girls meant nothing. And even though deep down, she knew it was a mistake, she didn't turn away when the gap between their lips soon dissolved into nothing. 

"I think I'm doing quite well for myself." he responded, kissing her once more.

* * *

"I can't believe your parents even let you out." 

"Well, if anybody asks we're doing an English project." the red head told her blonde friend, shaking her head at the thought. Her parents were wound up too tightly, sometimes she didn't even know how they could be related. If you took a look at her brother and her, then at her parents, you'd think both would've been adopted.

"There's the lying Sawyer we all know and have come to love." the blonde joked, before getting elbowed lightly in the side.

"Shut up, Jules." she said simply, rolling her eyes playfully. "I'm gonna go look for Tim, find me when you want to leave."

"Okay." Julie called after her as she maneuvered her way through the crowd of people. Sawyer looked around for any sign of a drunken or passed out figure that could quite obviously be Tim.

"Have you seen Tim Riggins?" she asked someone familiar. From her english class, if she remembered correctly. The girl pointed towards a hallway, and Sawyer thanked her with a nod and a smile before making her way towards the end of the hallway. Her faith told her it was nothing to be worried about, but her gut told her otherwise. She wrapped her hand around the door and flung it open, getting a disappointing picture in front of her.

"Sorry." she said sarcastically, her voice carrying out through the room; causing the two who had found their way to a bed, to stop and pull away from each other. "I guess I should've taken a number."


	6. These Things That Define You

**Title: **Passion Plays  
**Main Character(s):** Tim Riggins and Sawyer Owen (Original Character)  
**Rated:** Teen  
**Word Count Of Chapter: **3018  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Friday Night Lights or its characters. All ownership goes to its rightful owners. All I own is my imagination, writing, and the character Sawyer Owen.  
**Summary:** "All it was was one look. One smile. Three words."

* * *

**Chapter Six: These Things That Define You  
**

Sawyer found herself at the nearby restaurant, twirling around her milkshake mindlessly. She had no clue where Julie was, and didn't really want to interrupt her in case she was having a 'moment' with Matt. It was just like Julie to always get the good guys. The girl shook her head at the thought, she knew that was never Julie's fault. Sawyer had a tendency to choose guys that would never change, yet she ignored all others cautions and went with it, thinking they would. As she finally took a sip of her milkshake and kicked her feet around beneath the table in the booth, she heard a voice make its way into her thoughts.

"Well, Miss Sawyer Owen. I never thought I'd see the day." the voice chuckled, and she turned her head to see none other than Jason Street wheeling towards her. They knew each other through Coach Taylor and a football camp her brother had helped coach, James Owen was Jason's quarterback coach for the summer.

"Mr. Street, where have you been hiding yourself?" Sawyer cocked an eyebrow, pulling the straw towards her mouth as she took another sip of the strawberry milkshake.

"In my room, sulking." he told her honestly with a shrug of his shoulders, "Feeling sorry for myself." Sawyer nodded, before realizing that Jason wasn't exactly able to stand up and take a seat in the booth.

"Did you want to- ?" she pointed to some tables and chairs that were open, and Jason agreed to her suggestion. Grabbing her milkshake and bag, she followed Jason to an empty table.

"So, look, I'm sorry I didn't really call after your brother's accident." he decided to get it out there as quick as possible. It was like ripping a band-aid off, the faster you do it, the less painful it is.

"It's okay."

"No, I should have taken the time to call, but I just had all this football stuff and-" he stopped himself, knowing that football shouldn't exactly be a great excuse to not call a family friend who just lost their brother.

"Seriously, Jason, it's okay. Besides, we got your basket of stuff your Mom sent us. Her pastries pretty much make up for you not calling." Sawyer attempted to lighten up the mood, forcing a smile as Jason followed and smiled. "But, you really shouldn't apologize. I know I should have called you after your accident."

The smile on his face fell at the mention of such a thing. Jason liked to ignore the memory of that day when he lost all mobility in his legs, it was a sad day for a football player. Let alone the star quarterback. "It's okay."

"Fine, then we're even." she responded quickly, knowing not to push the subject.

"So, you going to tell me why you're so dressed up, or do I have to guess?" he questioned her, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot I was still wearing this." Sawyer made a face at the thought of her dinner as she looked quickly at her black dress. "Dinner with some college stuff." Jason nodded.

"You don't sound too enthused." he smirked, shaking his head before having his order arrive. "I guess I should go -"

"Yeah." she answered, just a little too quickly. The fact that it wasn't just the failure of her dinner that made her not quite as up beat as she usual was easily shone through to Jason.

"If you let me finish, I was going to say I should take this stuff out to my parents. I'm sure they'd let me stay behind for a while. They've actually heard you were in town, we thought you fell down somewhere and got lost since we haven't seen you around anywhere." he joked. Sawyer laughed softly and shook her head.

"Keeping a low profile - it's what I do best." she teased. Jason nodded his head, making it quite obvious that he didn't believe a word of it. The girl was a cheerleader back where she called home, that's not exactly something you do if you wanted to keep a low profile. And then starting some kind of weird relationship with his best friend, Tim? Yeah, another way to stay off the radar. Jason told the red head she'd only be a minute before wheeling himself out of the restaurant with the bag of food on his lap.

It was only a few minutes later that Jason came back inside, along with his parents. "I guess your cover's blown." Jason played along. Sawyer swallowed the sip of milkshake she had just taken quickly, and put on a smile.

"Sawyer! Oh, we missed you and your letters, kiddo." Mrs. Street exclaimed, embracing the young girl. The Owens and the Streets were mutual family friends, and mostly it was through football. It only seemed fitting that when the Owens gave up football, they gave up their mutual football acquaintances too. But, Sawyer just got a little too busy to start writing to the Streets, let alone telling them how awesome her brother's football career was going - since, well it became non existent after that night.

"Sorry. I got real busy with everything." Sawyer apologized, before receiving a hug from Mr. Street also and the four sat down. Sawyer really wasn't up to a big reunion, but you can't say no to the lovely Street family, now can you?

"It's okay." Mrs. Street voiced her opinion, "But you not coming to visit us since being in town, is certainly not." she playfully pretended to be saddened by the fact, but couldn't seem to hide that smile.

"Unpacking. New town. I was afraid I'd get lost trying to find you guys." Sawyer joked, playing along also.

"Okay, well you must come to dinner sometime, you and your parents. I insist. So, there's no excuses accepted." she told the girl with a confident nod.

"I'll get my parents to call you." she told them with a nod of her had also. Sawyer wasn't sure how exactly her parents would feel about it, they weren't really making any kind of efforts to make any new 'friends' around Dillon.

"Great. Well, we better get going. And we'll see you later. Are you coming Jason, or should I come and pick you up later?"

Jason eyed Sawyer, before turning his gaze to his mother and shook his head, "I'm gonna stay here and catch up, if that's okay."

"Yeah, of course. Just give me a call when you want a ride home, sweetie." Mrs. Sawyer gave her son a quick kiss on the top of his head, while his father patted him on the shoulder before they left - leaving behind Jason's late night dinner on the table for him to eat.

"Well, that was fun." he joked, offering some fries to the girl in front of him.

"Hey, you're parents are nice. I'm just glad it wasn't Julie's mom trying to force me to join all these extra curriculars." she said with a small smirk before stealing a fry.

Jason laughed, "Yeah, she's been trying to talk me out of getting my GED early."

"I bet that was a fun conversation. She doesn't give up trying to rid the world of idiots, does she?" Not that it was a bad thing, but maybe the fact that she had tricked Sawyer into agreeing to tutor since it would look good on her college application, and then springing the fact that she had to tutor Tim Riggins wasn't the best choice for Sawyer's future.

"Well, I think she's got a lot to work to do - Tim's still got a lot of work to do." he said with a small smirk, trying to open his salad. He still had yet to get used to not being able to grab a hold of something properly. The doctors had said the feeling in his hands would come back eventually, there was just no telling when.

"No kidding." Sawyer muttered, shaking her head, getting Jason's attention once more.

"Speaking of which, I thought you were smart enough to say no when it comes to dating high school drunks?"

"I thought so too. I'm beginning to think, the teacher's have been grading me all wrong. Well, that or I just fail miserably at reality." Sawyer noticed the boy struggling with his salad container and wondered if it would ruin their conversation if she asked if he needed help. "Need some help?" Okay, maybe Sawyer had a problem with wanting to help people, was that so bad?

"No, I've got it." Jason, on the other hand, had a problem with accepting help. But, it only took a few more seconds before he managed to get a hold of it and open up the container. He didn't understand why it had to be so damn hard.

* * *

"Well that... was a mistake." Lyla mumbled, grabbing her shirt off the ground and quickly pulling it over her head and glancing around to find where her shoes had gone. All the while, Tim stayed silent as though he was still trying to process what had just happened. He had never felt anything when they were interrupted by one of his rally girls. No girl had managed to really make him feel guilty over what he was doing - other than Lyla from time to time, and most of the time it was because she had a way of making him realize what he was doing was wrong. Something Sawyer had been doing for him instead for the past weeks they had been together. Tim felt that same pang of guilt shoot up and down him when he saw who had walked in on him and Lyla. When he looked Sawyer in the eye, he saw the disappointed look. 

Usually it was a general day-to-day thing to make people disappointed, or to have someone tell him he wasn't "living up to his full potential", but he just wished she would have said something more. Yelled at him, or made him feel bad. Acted like she cared more than she had. The bitterness of her voice still echoed in his head, and he knew what he had done was a mistake... He knew from the beginning. But then why did he do it?

It was Tim Riggins. It was what was expected of him, after all. Right? The weird thing was, Sawyer knew nothing about his past, or the things he had done. She didn't look at him the same way others did, she seemed to have more faith than any person he'd ever met (when it came to him and his school work.)

"We don't speak about this to anyone, and you make sure Sawyer's not gonna tell Jason. Got it?" she made sure to watch Tim nod his head - even if it was just mindlessly - before she left the room in a huff.

* * *

"Sawyer!" Tim exclaimed from the end of the hallway, seeing the red head chatting with the Coach's daughter near her locker. He pushed some kids out of the way as he made his way down the hallway towards her, but never did she turn around to see who was calling her. 

"Yeah, that sounds great." He heard the jyst of her conversation once he reached her, but when Julie eyed him, their conversation ended and Sawyer turned around to face him.

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly. She had her history books in her hand, and was just waiting for bell to ring so she had somewhere to walk away from him to.

"Uh, can we talk?" he motioned towards Julie and she started to walk away before Sawyer stopped her and shook her head.

"No, we can't. I got the jyst of it Saturday night." she told him simply, "Come on Julie," she added shortly after, closing her locker and heading down the hallway with the blonde.

"What was that about?" Julie Taylor asked her friend, once they were a few yards away from #33.

"Nothing. Just, me ending up the stupid girl. What's new, right?" she sighed.

* * *

"The door was unlocked." a voice sounded from the doorway into a dark red painted bedroom. There was a girl sprawled out on her bed, reading one of many books surrounding her. 

"My parents are having dinner next door." she responded after a few minutes of silence, but still refused to look up at him. Her parents were finally taking up their new neighbors on the offer to have some dinner and chat up a storm, and after spending a few hours convincing her parents she wasn't feeling too well, Sawyer was allowed to stay home from it. "Usually people knock first."

"I did." he responded, hesitantly. He wanted to make her look at him, the more she didn't, the more he felt like the jerk he was.

"Oh, guess I didn't hear it." she lied. Maybe she had heard the doorbell ring a couple of times, but Sawyer had blocked it out. She didn't feel like being all that social that night.

"Yeah..." he said softly. "So, listen Sawyer, I'm sorry, okay? I'm not so good with all this." he blurted.

"You mean saying 'no' when a girl wants to sleep with you? Or, the fact that you just can't handle the idea of a girl sleeping alone?"

"I mean... this whole relationship stuff."

"So I've heard..." she muttered underneath her breath, before the girl sat up and looked at him. "You know, this has nothing to do with you not being good at relationships. It's you not being good at being a better person. Despite my better judgement, I took a chance on you, because I thought that you'd be different. But obviously, I was so utterly wrong. You're just like all the rest of them."

"Who?" Maybe her looking at him wasn't the best idea. It made him feel worse than when she wouldn't.

"All these football players. You think you can get away with just about anything, but it's... just _wrong_." Sawyer pursed her lips together, shaking her head lightly before standing up off her bed. "You should go."

"Sawyer... How can I make this better?" Tim was never one to plead with someone to forgive him, but he felt comfortable around her. She made him want to be a better person... however he couldn't always be that better person that he wanted to be for her.

"You can't." she said softly, glancing down to the side, her hand resting on the door knob as she held the door open.

"You can blame this all on me, but it's not just my fault," he muttered, frustrated. Tim wasn't exactly the kind of guy to take no lightly. The red head scrunched up her face, not even knowing how to reply to something like that. "You never let me all the way in, Owen." he explained.

"Maybe if I knew that you were in for the long haul. All I hear is that you sleep with random girls, Tim. You cheated on your best friend with his girlfriend when he was in the damn hospital! You don't exactly have the best track record." she ran her fingers through her hair, sighing loudly.

"Okay, Tim. You want to know the truth about my past? Well here it is: My brother was the best football player around the county, and it got to his head. He was drunk and played the idiot role in getting himself killed while injuring two others. My brother ran a stop light and hit a pole in the intersection, before the car was hit once again by an oncoming truck. And that's why I don't associate myself with football anymore. People idolize you, like you're some sort of God because you can throw a football or tackle somebody over. And in return, you think it gives you some sort of excuse to act like you're better than everyone else. My brother let that get to his head for only a few moments, and it landed him six feet under. Football players aren't God. They don't control the universe like they control the high school."

"Sawy-" he started, but she continued, not even letting him get another word in.

"Ever since, my parents don't associate with football. I quit cheerleading and haven't even thought about football... until you came along. And you're making it real hard for me to tell myself I did the right thing. Because when I look at you, all I see is a drunken idiot who's gonna end up just like him." she took a deep breath, rejecting Tim's comforting hand on her shoulder. She didn't want his sympathy, she wanted him to leave. "You can make yourself into the victim all you want, but at the end of the day, I'm not the one pretending to be something I'm not. So, how about you go and find yourself a rally girl and have your fun? You have my blessing." He felt her eyes burning through him with her disappointing glare. Like when he didn't finish his homework, only this time it was much more than that, and he certainly felt it when his stomach churned in knots before he left without another word.


End file.
